


Where Is Home

by tori0321



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori0321/pseuds/tori0321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Stewart is a not so normal 17 year old girl who absolutely loves photography. After taking a photography trip to Toronto, Canada, her life suddenly changes. Does it still revolve around the one boy she has loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

△▽Jessica▽△

 

 

Today started off just like all the other days have since I left my parents in Canada and came home about a week ago. Nothing but re-arranging photography equipment, scheduling family pictures, cleaning camera lenses.

 

Don't get me wrong, I love this photography place, I just planned on spending my summer with Luke, not inside here all day long.

 

I haven't seen or spoken to Luke since I left for Canada and my heart aches for him. I miss his very cheesy but touching good morning texts and his long thought out good night texts. I miss the smell of his cologne. I miss his really tight and long hugs. I miss the way his head tilts back whenever he said a corny joke. I miss the way he would always pull me really close to him when we would walk past people as if he was trying to protect me. I miss all the little quirky things that made him Luke. I just really miss Luke Robert Hemmings and I swear there is no way I will ever forget this boy.

 

The sound of the phone ringing abruptly brought me back to reality only to find out that it was an unknown caller. Probably just another normal customer.

 

But what if it's Luke?

 

No, that's not possible. Why the hell would Luke be calling a photography studio?

 

"Hello, thank you for calling Those Photos Photography Studio! How may I help you?" I said, trying to not let my down right depressing mood show.

 

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment for some updated family portraits," a very familiar voice said with a chuckle.

 

I continued to talk to the lady while trying to figure out who it was.

 

"Okay, I will see you soon! May I please have a name for the appointment?" I eagerly said, wanting to know who the very familiar stranger was.

 

"The Hood family."

 

"Alright, thank you," I said before hanging up.

 

The Hood family, so that was the voice of Joy Hood, the mum of Luke's best friend.

 

I spent so many hours in their basement with him and Luke playing FIFA so he was almost my best friend too.

 

 

∵∴∵∴∵∴∵∴

 

 

Finally my shift was over and I could go home. Well not right away, I had to stop at the grocery store and let me tell you, when you don't own a car, that isn't fun.

 

As soon as I stepped out of the studio, I was smacked with the cool, strong wind. I made my way around town pretty easily considering that I have lived most of my life here.

 

Although, I've been back for a week, I haven’t even bothered to catch up with any of my friends, including him. So I was really shocked when I saw somebody running towards me.

 

“Jess!” He yelled, quickly pulling me into a huge hug.

 

“Hello, Ashton. It’s good to see you again and it’s also good to breath,” I said with a giggle as he finally let go of me.

 

“When did you get back!” He said. It didn’t even sound as if he was asking me since he was practically screaming.

 

“About a week ago. Sorry I didn’t try to find you guys. It’s just been a crazy week. My parents wanted to stay in Toronto so uh, I came back by myself and got a job at that photo place,” I said, turning and pointing to the building where I now work.

 

Ashton was shocked by my short little story and offered for me to stay at his place. I gladly took up his offer considering that it was getting very expensive to stay at the crappy motel that has been my home for the past eight days and since he was always like a brother to me.

 

My mum and Ash’s mum were best friends growing up; therefore, Ashton and I basically grew up together even though he’s two years older than me.

 

“Where are you headed? Would you like a ride?” He asked with his goofy smile and deep dimples showing.

 

“Actually, I’m just headed to the grocery store. Thank you though. Pick me up Saturday morning so I can move in?” I said with a chuckle.

 

Ashton nodded before giving me a hug so we could say our goodbyes.

 

I walked past Ashton before stopping dead in my tracks, listening as he spoke to another person. I didn’t dare turn around.

 

“Hey mate, how’s it going?” He said. “Did you hear Jessica is back?”

 

I gulped.

 

“What?” The voice said. But it wasn’t just a normal voice, it was Luke’s.

 

I quickly turned around to interrupt their conversation.

 

“Hey, Ashton, would you-“ I said, but stopped as soon as Luke’s beautiful blue eyes met mine.

 

I instantly looked away, not bothering to acknowledge his presence.

 

“Would I what…?” Ashton said very awkwardly. He could sense the tension between Luke and me.

 

“Never mind,” I said. I could still feel the presence of Luke’s eyes, they never left me. “Um bye, I guess. I’ll see you Saturday?” I said although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

I didn’t even wait for his reply before I walked away.

 

I secretly prayed that I would hear footsteps behind me, but as I expected, nobody followed me.

 

The trip through the grocery store was quick and painless. Somehow I managed to not see anybody I know, thank god. I have had enough for one day.

 

Hopefully I will be just as lucky with the walk back to the motel.

 

“Jessica!” Somebody yelled from a car driving by.

 

I didn’t even bother to turn around figuring that if it was somebody I actually cared about, they would make more of an effort to welcome me back and clearly this person wasn’t going to. Or so I thought.

 

Before I knew it, the same car was pulling off to the side of the road right next to me.

 

I kept walking, not really wanting to interact with any more people for the rest of the day.

 

“Jess! Wait up!” The same person yelled.

 

I finally turned around to see the face of one of my best friends: Calum Hood.

 

“Cal!” I yelled back, dropping my two bags of food onto the sidewalk before running over to him.

 

“I hear you were back but I wasn’t sure if it was true,” he said, with his head nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

 

He smelled amazing, almost as good as Luke.

 

“Well you heard correctly. Word gets around quickly considering I’ve only been home for just over a week,” I said, not wanting to let go of him.

 

He finally pulled away. “Hey, why don’t you come back to my place? We can play FIFA in my basement for old time sakes.” His cheeky smile was beginning to appear on his face.

 

“I would love to, but I just bought a lot of food,” I said, stepping to the side so he could see my bags sitting on the sidewalk a few yards back.

 

“A lot? That’s like two bags. Come on, Luke and I will help you eat it since he came back from the grocery store with no food at all. Sound good?”

 

Luke.

 

“Actually, I forgot, I have some work to do.” I was trying to come up with any excuse that I could so I didn’t have to see Luke.

 

“I know you’re lying. Come on, let’s go,” he bent down and threw me over his shoulder causing me to squeal.

 

Calum walked over to his car and set me down in the passenger seat before going to grab my bags of food and tossing them into the back seat.

 

So whatever chips and crackers didn’t break when I dropped them onto the sidewalk were definitely broken now.

 

The oh-so-familiar ride to Calum’s house was silent. A very awkward silence, far from the comfortable silence.

 

As soon as we pulled into his driveway, I saw Luke’s car. He’s here and I have to face him. I slowly got out of the car and followed Cal inside.

 

“Luke I’m back! Oh and I found somebody on the side of the road with food!” He yelled down to the basement obviously referring to me.

 

I heard him come racing up the steps and before I knew it I was standing right in front of the boy that I loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the dialogue, I just felt it was needed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter one!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on instagram: rnichaelgcliffford (the M is really RN and there are three F's) and on twitter: lovelylashton (all of the L's are really capital i's)
> 
> I'll tell when I will be updating if you follow me!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and please don't forget to comment with any feedback!
> 
> ツ


	2. Prologue

 

**PROLOGUE**

▶ ▷ ▶ Jessica ◀ ◁ ◀

 

"Why didn't you tell me this Jess?" he blurted out after minutes of silence. The look on his face showed that he was confused, frustrated, and dissapointed. It was a very typical Luke Hemmings face.

 

"Luke, you don't understand. I wanted to tell you, I-I just couldn't..." I trail off.

 

"Jessica, this isn't little news like you're making it appear. We were supossed to spend all summer together. Now what is going to happen to us?" His voice softened and his eyes fell to the ground. His anger was quickly replaced with sadness.

 

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I'll be back before you know it, I swear. And then we can spend every second of everyday together," I say, reaching for his hand but he pulls it away.

 

"No, we can't. When you get back, if you ever get back-" I cut him off.

 

"Luke, of course I'll be back. What are you talking about?"

 

"Last time you left for your photography trip, you didn't come back until almost two years later. If my family didn't go visit you guys, who knows if you would have come home," he said, still not looking up at me.

 

"This time is different, just trust me. I was only fifteen when I left, it really wasn't my decision, it was my parents'. They thought it would be my oppurunity to get some of my shots noticed. I figured they knew what was best for me," I said, forcing him to look up at me.

 

Luke is way taller than me but he was sitting on the couch; i was standing infront of him.

 

"I don't know what to say, I don't know what to think, I don't know what to do. How could you just throw this at me? You leave in a week to go to Canada for 7 months. Or who knows, maybe you'll be gone for another year and a half. See that's the problem with you Jess, you're so unworried about everything and everybody around you. You don't realize what you did to me when you were gone, and now, after only being back for 6 months, you're leaving again. If it goes anything like last time, you'll stop answering my calls and texts. I can't do this again, Jessica. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Luke said before grabbing his phone off the couch next to him and going up stairs.

 

I chased after him but couldn't catch up to his long legs before I heard the front door slam.

 

"Well, I guess that's a goodbye," I said, grabbing the stuffed penguin he gave me for my birthday in ninth grade before laying down on the couch, taking in deep breaths of his cologne that was imbedded into the cushions from many hours of him sitting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I'm Tori and I just wanted to share my new Luke Hemmings FanFic with you. You can also read it on wattpad. Just look up tori032. The title is Where Is Home. Thanks!


End file.
